All That I Want
by HeavilyBrokenSpirit
Summary: Ginny Weasley may be a Weasley but she's still her own person. What would happen if she grew up loving Tom instead of fearing and hating him? -On hold, extreme case of writers block- I'm sorry readers.


**All That I Want**

_**Author Notes:**_

_**1) I own NOTHING!! J.K Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me…. Because if I wrote it - There would be a lot more romance in it! :D**_

_**And of course different pairings!**_

_**2) This is my first attempt at a Ginny Weasley & Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort fan fic… I actually plotted this whole story out in my head in like a grand total of ten minutes while writing this chapter… well the chapter took a bit longer to type but I did think it all up in like 10 minutes.. but I'll probably add more stuff to the fic as I go along..**_

_**Anyways… not important…moving on!**_

_**3) Criticism is much appreciated… bashing is not criticism....**_

_**4) I'll try to update fast.. but no guarantees.**_

_**5) Clairissa's name is going between Clare or Clair.. I originally had it so it was Clair, then I found out I spelt it wrong so I was going to change it to Clare but decided not to. So the 'e' at the end isn't going to be there. FYI…**_

**Chapter 1: ****Tom & I **

Ginny paced nervously back in fourth in an empty compartment she found on the Hogwarts express.

_Was he even going to come?_

Her face was pale and her hands were visibly shaking. Her blood red hair was thrown in a loose messy ponytail and her black robes were tight against her body.

She had met Tom Riddle the pervious summer. She was visiting a friend of hers that her family didn't know about, Clarissa Parkinson.

The Parkinson's lived down the creek from them _-way down the creek- _but the two

families stayed far apart from each other. They each had their own security wards placed around each property so they knew who entered and left their yards.

It was a pain for Ginny because every time she wanted to go visit Claire she would have to tell her mum she was visiting her friend Sarah.

_Which was kind of true, Claire's middle name is Sarah _

So when it came time for Ginny to leave the wards her mother and father wouldn't get suspicious of where she was heading.

She didn't know Tom Riddle was the current Dark, evil, crazy, old guy who was trying to take over the world at the time she first met him. She was only ten years old.. Its not like someone described his looks to her.

The person she met that day sounded nothing like what her parents and other siblings had said about him. He was rather good looking, and he was really nice.

_XD Flashback XD_

_Ginny quickly raced off of the property and headed down the creek towards Parkinson's Manor. _

_She was already running late because she had to practically beg her mother to let her go seeing as today was her tenth birthday. _

_She raced through the woods and down the trail along the creek as to not get lost. Ten minutes later she was completely exhausted and standing outside the Parkinson's front door. _

_The Parkinson's' knew Ginny wasn't like the rest of the Weasley's. Ginny always used manners and only showed respect to the family. Claire's mother once told Ginny that she was like a daughter to her. _

_After a moments rest she knocked on the door, loud and clearly so the house-elf's would hear._

_She knew Claire had a surprise for her, she just didn't know what it was. She could barely contain her excitement. _

_She stood there for about five seconds when the door was flung open and Ginny was gestured into the Manor by a small elf with large ears and big, round, blue eyes._

"_Lotty will take Miss' coat if Miss wishes."_

_The tiny elf looked at her waiting for her response and she handed the small elf her worn out black cloak. _

_The tiny elf took it and snapped his fingers making it vanish. _

"_Lotty was instructed by Mistress to bring Miss to young Mistress." _

_Ginny followed the familiar path down the long hallways and staircases to Claire's room all the while staring at how neat and tidy the Manor was. _

_Lotty opened the door and gestured Ginny into the room and apparated into thin air behind her. _

_Ginny walked into the room and was shocked to find this was Claire's room, but the person in the room was certainty not Claire. _

_Ginny was debating in her head whether to turn around and call for Lotty, or to face this unknown person. _

_The person in question was a teenage boy. He had short black hair and dark green eyes that went well with his pale complexion. _

_The boy was tall, although he was leaning against the wall. He was thin too, but she could tell he wasn't at all scrawny and he wasn't really all buffed out with muscles._

_Their eyes met and Ginny was going to wait for him to say something, but she ended up speaking first. _

"_Your not my friend Clair?" "Is there a reason Lotty brought me to you instead of Clair, when he was instructed to bring me to her?" _

_The boy raised an eyebrow and her and a small smirk came over his lips. _

"_I am not your friend Clarissa." He had a deep voice too._

"_As for the reason Lotty disobeyed his Mistress is because I had told him to as he is now working for me while I stay here and I wanted him to lie to you."_

_Ginny looked at him puzzled. "Why would you want him to lie to me?" "Why couldn't you just let him tell me who you were instead of forcing him to lie?" "Besides, I don't even know who you are!" "So why in Merlin's name would you want to see me?" _

_His smirk widened. _

"_I wanted him to lie to you because I feared you would not comply to my wish to see you today if he told you who I really was." He stood up from his spot on the wall and walked across the room till he was standing a few inches from her face. _

_**(A/N - The others in the household (house-elf's, People) were instructed to call Tom, Dark Lord, so Ginny could have caught on to Tom being called the 'Dark Lord. ' That's why Lotty was told to lie.)**_

"_I simply instructed him to bring you to Clarissa's room, which he did, so as long as he follows my orders and does what I tell him to, I have no problem with how he carries out my orders." _

"_As for who I am," his voice dropped into a whisper and Ginny got this odd tingling sensation in her stomach as his face was inches from hers and he was peering down at her. _

_He was really tall._

"_My name is Tom, that is all you need to know for now." He backed his head away from hers and he stood a few feet from her. _

"_As for your last question, why I wanted to meet with you?" "Well, I wanted to meet you because you will become a very powerful alley to me and I need a powerful alley for what I'm doing."_

_Ginny glazed at him. She had no idea what he was talking about with allies, did he want a friend, wasn't that what an alley was? At least she knew his name now and wouldn't face the awkwardness of calling him a 'you' or 'hey' or something worse, like 'boy.'_

"_So, you just want me to be like what?" "Your friend?" She held an understanding look on her face and Tom just watched her blankly. _

"_Yes," he spoke after a moments silence, "I want us to be really good friends."_

_She looked at him, then let out a smile seeing no harm in gaining more friends. More friends meant more presents on her birthday. Which was great because she didn't get many as is with her already huge family. _

_She smiled, "I'll be your friend if you promise that you'll be my friend and buy me presents on my birthday, because I don't get a lot and I really like opening presents." _

_Tom's faced showed an actual smile. She took that as a good sign._

"_Alright," he held out his hand in a business like fashion, "you've got yourself a friend." _

_XD End Flashback XD_

After that first encounter she had been going back to Clair's house not only to play with Clair, but to play with Tom as well.

Just like the deal they made, Tom and Ginny had become close and they were inseparable.

They always played together when Clair couldn't play because she had to study.

Clair would sometimes join in with Tom and Ginny when they were playing games like cards or board games.

Half-way through the year though, Tom started showing her magic without a wand. He said he wanted to teach her how to defend herself and she eagerly agreed seeing him say a wandless spell that shot pretty, harmless fireworks at the ceiling in the room.

Ginny learned a lot of amazing spells. At first it had been really difficult to say the spell and for something to actually happen. But Tom was really patient and waited for her to get it without getting upset or aggravated like her parents or brothers would.

Ginny eventually got the hang of it and Tom started teaching her other things like potions ingredients and how certain things were helpful and dangerous. Ginny had a really good talent with potions and she only needed help with memorizing the ingredients and steps in each potion that they did.

Ginny liked learning all the things Tom was teaching her, she always found time to come over to the Parkinson's home to learn, despite her mother's suspicions'.

One day when she came over, however, Tom was acting rather odd.

_XD Flashback XD _

_Ginny stepped into the room Tom had been teaching her in the last few days. _

_She instantly knew something was wrong the moment she entered. _

_Tom was sitting in a wooden chair that looked highly uncomfortable and he had his hands clenched together to the point where they were turning a shade of red._

"_Tom?"…. "What's wrong?" Ginny cautiously walked over to him and sat in an exact duplicate of the chair Tom was sitting in. _

_And yes, it really was uncomfortable. _

_Tom looked at her and had a look of aggravation on his face. His normally light green eyes had a darker shade in them and it seemed as though he were angry. She hoped it wasn't her he was angry about._

"_Ginny, I came across a problem." _

"_Oh,……" __**'What kind of problem' **__was screaming in her head. 'Maybe I could help him?'_

_Tom looked at her, as if reading her mind, with mixture of pride and confusion. _

"_I need you to do me a really big favor." _

_She stared at him blankly. "What kind of favor?" _

_Tom unclasped his hands and looked her dead in the eyes. _

"_Your going to Hogwarts next year correct." _

_It wasn't really meant as a question but she answered a small 'yes' anyways. _

"_Good, then what house do you think you want to be in?"_

_She hadn't really thought about that. So when he asked her she had to take a moment to think about it. _

"_I don't know…." Ginny's face was covered in confusion, she knew she wanted to be with her friend, Clair, but Clair was going to go in Slytherin. But mostly all of Ginny's family was -and is- in Gryffindor. If she went to Slytherin then her family could possibly end up hating her. If she went in Gryffindor though, she could end up losing one of her two best friends. _

_She could feel Tom's eyes on her, watching her, she felt pressured into giving an answer but she didn't have one to give. _

"_Ginny?" _

"_Yes Tom?_

"_You haven't put much thought into this yet have you?" _

"_No Tom, I didn't think it was of any importance, I was just going to let the Sorting Hat, my mother told me about, pick a house for me to stay in." _

_Tom didn't say anything for a moment then started speaking. _

"_I need you to do something for me Ginny, and I know you may not want to, and it may upset your family some, but I need you to become a Slytherin."_

_Ginny turned her head so fast to face Tom that she thought she'd almost snapped her neck._

"_You want me in Slytherin?" She had an __**I-know-what-you-said-but-WHAT**__ look covering her face. _

"_Yes," He saw the look she was giving him, and he could read Ginny good enough now that he knew what it meant. _

"_I need you to become a Slytherin, that way I can still talk to you while your in school and I can still teach you."_

_He explained it calmly and waited patently for her 10 and ½ year old mind to fully understand what he was asking of her._

"_So you want me to be in Slytherin so you can still talk to me and teach me while I'm at school?" _

_She asked him as if it were confirmation that this was indeed what he was speaking of._

_Tom shook his head up and down a little then spoke a 'yes'. _

"_Okay, I guess I could be a Slytherin so you can contact me." She let out a small sigh, then she looked at him concerned while asking._

"_What about my family?" "I don't think they would like it if I joined Slytherin instead of Gryffindor." She wanted to stay in contact with Tom during her time at Hogwarts but she did not want to risk losing her family for being in a house a majority of them despised. _

"_Ginny?" Tom was looking at her and smiled slightly as he spoke after he gained her attention. "If your family truly loved you then they would except you no matter what house you went into." _

"_You think they will accept my decision to be a Slytherin?" "What about Ron?" "I don't think he would like that very much." Tom could hear the panic rising in her voice. _

_Tom let out a sigh, "the same thing goes for him, if he cannot except you then he is not worthy of having you as a sister, nor is any other person who is not willing to care for you the way you are and only for the house your in." _

_Ginny gave a small nod of acknowledgement and then another thought came to mind bringing over more confusion. _

"_What about the Sorting Hat, Tom?" "Doesn't the Sorting Hat tell you what house your in?" "How would I be able to get the Sorting Hat to put me in Slytherin if it thinks I belong in some other house?"_

"_That's simple really, all you have to do is tell the Sorting Hat that you don't want Gryffindor and that you want to be placed into Slytherin."_

"_That's all I have to do?" Her voice was filled with disbelief. _

"_That's all you have to do," he replied, repeating her words._

_XD End Flashback__ XD _

Ginny knew her mother was getting more and more suspicious and Ginny couldn't do anything about it. Her mother was hinting for Ginny to invite her friend over for supper sometime but Ginny said she didn't want to and that her friend couldn't leave her own yard because her parents were really paranoid muggles.

Her mother didn't say anything after that figuring that if the girl Ginny always went to see was muggle then there was no point in trying to bring her into a house filled with magical things.

She did however give Ginny a long talk about how to act around a muggle_,-as if Ginny didn't already know-_ she filled Ginny in and told her to **NEVER** do magic in front of her muggle friend, and if Ginny ever did it accidentally then she was to come straight home to her and she would deal with it.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ginny sat down on one of the seats in the compartment and waited patiently. She was told by Tom some boy was going to find her on the train and he was to be her protector while she was at school.

She remembered the fight they had because he insisted she have someone to protect her while she didn't need anyone to protect her.

_Flashback_

"_I just don't see why I need one Tom!"_

"_Haven't you been listening to a thing I've said?" "I told you the reason why and its because I need to make sure none of my enemies will hurt you." _

"_Enemies?" "Would you listen to yourself talking, who are you fighting anyway?" "Its not like there going to take me from school, my mum says Hogwarts is the safest place there is!"_

_Tom and Ginny were standing face to face, okay more like Ginny was standing on Tom's bed and Tom was standing, but they were standing really close to each others faces. Tom face clearly showed anger as did Ginny's._

"_Your getting one Ginerva, end of discussion." Tom smirked after he said it. He thought he'd win this argument._

"_Well I don't want nor do I need one, so NO Tom, I will NOT be getting one." I was about to jump down off of the bed when I felt Tom tackle me to the bed. _

_That was new. _

_He pinned me down and was on top of me. His eyes were the glaring at me and I suddenly wished I just let him have someone watching over me at Hogwarts._

_I felt a shiver run up my spine and I felt him move his head so his mouth was right next to my ear. "Listen to me Ginerva, because I am only going to say this one time." _

_I just laid there, frozen. "You ARE going to let one of my followers watch over you at Hogwarts because HE will have spy's at Hogwarts and I won't risk losing you, do I make myself clear." _

_I felt tears in my eyes. He had a habit of making me feel worse than anyone ever did when he yelled at me. I nodded my head, barely moving. _

"_I didn't hear you Ginerva, want to speak louder," he snapped angrily. I didn't look at him in the eyes but I mumbled 'yes' just enough for him to hear me. I didn't like it when Tom was like this. I was scared._

_He must of noticed the tears in my eyes because he suddenly kissed my forehead softly then looked down at me._

"_I'm sorry for upsetting you, but I can't risk losing you Gin, you mean to much to me." I nodded my head and tried to stop the tears in my eyes from falling out but much to my effort, it didn't work. _

_End Flashback_

I sat down on the bench. I didn't sit with my brothers or Harry and Hermione. Yes I had met them right before school started.

It was rather awkward.

I think Harry assumed I liked him. He winked at me a few times and I could help but feel paranoid about some strange boy winking at me.

Hermione seemed alright. She talked a lot. She liked bossing Ron and Harry around a lot to. She seems like a know-it-all with incredibly bushy hair. Although she probably looked a lot better than me. My face was covered with freckles and my hair was a deep blood red. Which everyone in my family found odd because they had a more orange color.

I looked out the window. I'll admit, I was getting impatient. Tom said to sit alone so my _'bodyguard' _could introduce himself. I was curious who it was to be honest. I didn't really know anyone. Well, I knew my brothers and a few of their friends.

I tapped my foot impatiently. Any time now. If who ever it was didn't show up soon I was going to make Tom a howler for making me sit alone on my first trip here. I could be sitting with Clair!

I turned my head as soon as I heard the compartment door open.

_No way! _

I couldn't help but gap at the person who Tom thought should protect me.

He gave me a smirk and shut the compartment door behind him. Locking the door and covering the window on the door with the small curtain.

"Hello Weasley, miss me?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**A/N - Okay so this is going to be my first Tom/Ginny fic. Well…. It will eventually lead to the Tom/Ginny couple… they have to … well grow up first…. Speaking for Ginny.. She's like… 11. I might just go through and fast forward a few months or maybe a year.. depends..**_

_**He he… so you get to read through what happens to them…**_

_**I know most of you could probably tell who this 'body guard' is… **_

_**For those of you who can't tell… you'll find out next chapter! :D**_

_**If you've read my profile you'll know that I'm a HUGE Draco/Ginny fan (hint hint) But unfortunately their will be no Draco/Ginny romance in this fic.. The most affection they'll have for each other is brother/sister or friend to friend relationship…**_

_:D_

_Thanks for reading.. Reviews are nice…. Though if you don't want to… no pressure… ;D_

_XxHeavilyBrokenSpiritxX_

Can you tell I need a Beta?


End file.
